Sonikids
by Kotemani
Summary: Sonic and co enters Junior High school. conflict with Shadow, the new emo kid; tails, the nerd who skipped a few grades; And Knuckles, the insecure bully; Vector: the scholar; Sonic: the athlete; Amy: the younger grader obsesed with Sonic
1. Chapter 1: The Spelling Bee

**Note: **I would have made everyone younger but Tails had to be at least 4 years old. This Shadow is an earlier experiment of Prof. Gerald. He's supposed to be about amy's age althogh hi intelligence is up to par with Tails.

So here are the ages:

sonic 11

knuckles 12

miles 4

charmy 2

cream 2

amy 8

vector 14

espio 12

sonia 10

manik 9

big 14

rouge 13

blaze 8

silver 10

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Spelling Bee**

Sonic stood leaned up on a fence waiting for his new principal to call him in.

It was his first day of Junior High School.

Thump.!

Something knocked on the other side of the fence.

Then a familiar voice:

"Sonic!" It was Amy. "Just because this fence separates us doesn't our hearts from beating in-sync. Can't you hear it?"

"Amy, that's your heart beating against the fence." Sonic sighed heavily. _I thought getting out of Grade School meant getting away from Amy but I forgot that I'm only going into another building with another pricipal. Well at least this fence is peventing Amy from getting to me. I can just walk away...I said I can just walk away...Run!..._"Why won't my feet move?"

"That's because,"Amy gave her winning smile that she has been praticing on all summer. Too bad Sonic couldn't see it. "your subconciously in love with me."

"Amy, I'll play with you at recess if you can spell subconciously." _Sucker! Six graders have a different recess time than 3rd graders. _

"O-o-o!" Amy said in her excitement. She was a really good speller.

But Sonic shot her hopes down quickly as if it was a duck. "Sorry subconciously doesn't begin with the letter O. Try again. But some other time."

Amy began to cry.

"Amy don't cry. I'm a sith grader now. I can't hold up six fingers _and _hold your hand. Besides, I have cooties." _Ha! She still believes in cooties._

"You know I don't beleive in cooties," Amy said through her tears.

"Alright I'll give you another chance," Sonic proposed knowing that it wouldn't matter.

"Really! Ok. For One Whole week?"

"Sure if you stop crying."

Amy wiped her tears. **"s-u-b-c-o-n-s-c-i-o-u-s-l-y"**

"Is that correct?"

"Yes it is, Sonic!"

Sonic began to sweat. And it wasn't the end-summer heat. "Double-or-nothing! Spell Onomatopoeia"

"I don't know what that means but o-n-o-m-a-t-o-p-o-e-i-a"

"How can you spell it if don't know what it means?" _Sonic, get a hold of yourself. It doesn't matter. Even if we had the same recess period this fence would be in the way. Yes! I'm golden!_

"Two weeks, Sonic, don't forget," Amy called as she left.

"Yeah, can't wait," Sonic laughed back.

Then Sonic heard the loudspeaker. **All sixth graders please enter the building.**

Sonic tried to walk but his fee still wouldn't move. He had stepped in gum! But this gum was really sticky; it wouldn't budge. He tried to free himself with all his speed.

_Sonic, you can't be late. You're the fastest kid in school. You won the relay race last year on field day. In three years you'll be a High School Track Star! You can't be late for anything! Especially not the FIRST DAY OF JUNIOR HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Will Sonic make it to class on time? Exactly what is this gum? Will Sonic play with Amy? And how _can _she spell so well? Answers in the next chapter. please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Gum!

**Note: **I would have made everyone younger but Tails had to be at least 4 years old. This Shadow is an earlier experiment of Prof. Gerald. He's supposed to be about amy's age althogh his intelligence is up to par with Tails.

So here are the ages:

sonic 11

tails 4

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gum!**

Right when Sonic thought he was doomed to miss class something fell from over the fence. And bopped Sonic on his head.

It was a tiny two tailed fox with a blue bookbag tcice as large as himself.

"Ow! That hurted," The fox said.

"Hey," Sonic said angrily. "You're the one who hit me kid! Shouldn't you and your freakish two tails be in preschool."

The fox started to cry.

_Uh oh. This kids about to wail on me! _"I'm sorry kid. Stop crying. I didn't mean it like that. Well, I did but-"

"I gotta get to class or I'll be late!" The fox cried more.

"I would help you but I'm a little stuck too."

"Really," the fox said with excitement. "How are you stuck?"

"This gum."

"Oh," the boy said suspiciously.

"Well," the fox stuggled inside his bag. "The gum can dissolve simply from water." He finally pulled out a bottle of water. But it was empty. He guiltily looked at Sonic holding the bottle upside-down. "We can use saliva," he suggested!

"No way!"

* * *

So the duo began spitting on Sonic's feet for the next 5 minutes. A couple of times it accidently hit Sonic's leg. 

When it finally came off the fox hopped on Sonic's back and he ran.

"The bell will ring in 4 minutes. Can you make it?"

"Of caorse I can; I'm the fatest kid in school," Sonic said.

"So braniac, what is your name?"

"Miles."

"That's a dorky name. I'm gonna call you Tails."

Sonic entered the classroom right when the bell rang. He bumped into an egg-shaped body with two long legs.

"You two are late!"

* * *

"I do believe that even though you are late you still deserve a proper introduction."

Sonic stepped up. "Well thanks sir, my name is S-"

"Not you. Me!" The man pushed Sonic's head with one finger. "My name is Dr. Eggman Robotnik. Dr. R. to you."

"Eggman? That's a funny name." Tails would have laughed his head off if Eggman didn't approach him.

"You must be that smart fox all the teachers were talking about."

Tails smiled weakly.

Eggman bent down to Tails' hight. "Don't gaet any 'smart' ideas." Dr. R. then marched off.


	3. Chapter 3: State Your Name

**Note: **I would have made everyone younger but Tails had to be at least 4 years old. This Shadow is an earlier experiment of Prof. Gerald. He's supposed to be about amy's age althogh his intelligence is up to par with Tails.

So here are the ages:

sonic 11

knuckles 12

miles 4

Cream 2

Amy 8

sonia 10

* * *

**Chapter 3: State Your Name**

You're late!"

The words echoed in Sonic's head as he took his seat. Sonic was happy though that he didn't get in trouble. But still those words pierced his pride.

"Well," the teacher said. She was Ms. Vanilla, Cream's mother. "That was your principal and your science teacher. Don't get him angry. I will be your english and homeroom teacher."

"But Ms.Vanilla," Sonia raised he hand. Sonic's younger sister who had skipped a grade. "Aren't you still worjing with the Preschoolers?"

"Well," she started. "My daughter cream came in this year and I just can't stand her. She has these humungous googly blue eyes."

"She'll grow into them," Sonia assured. She was a teacher's pet and an over-achiever.

"Well," she started again. "Until then I want nothing to do with her."

"That's not n-"

"Sonia, shut up!." It was Ms. Vanilla's occasional bi-polar mood swing. "Well, class, let us introduce ourselves. We will begin with you." She pointed towards Tails.

Tails stood up on the desk. "My name is Miles! And I'm-"

"A total dork!" Knuckles. He was left back a grade.

The class laughed.

Sonic snapped his chair around to Knuckles behind him. "Don't make fun of Tails," he protested.

"So you name your pet? How cute."

The class laughed more.

"Hey! He's real smart. Smarter than you!"

The class went "oooooooooooo," just urging to see the year's first fight early.

"Don't go there!"

"Ok class, settle down." Ms.Vanilla intervened. "Knuckles, keep your yap shut."

The class kept laughing.

"And for the rest of you. No laughing at another student's expense. Continue Miles."

"Oh you can call me Tails." Sonic slapped his forehead in embarassment.

"Ok Tails. Tell a Tale of your summer." Ms. Vanilla often had corny puns.

"Well, I was sick of kids eating paste so I made an edible solution. Glue Gum! Its super sticky and you can chew it. It's safe because your're saliva breaks it down."

"So it was you," sonic accused Tails.

"Sonic sit down. Tails, coninue."

"Oh I am done Ms.Vanilla. But I just have to say to the class that i'll have glue gum for everyone tomorrow."

"You'd think there will be one in that big bookbag," Knuckles said. _I wish I had a big bookbag like that._

"Knuckles, wait your turn."

Sonia raised her hand. "May I go next, please?"

Sonic waved his hands and shoke his head no in panic._ No not sonia. She'll totaly embarass me like "Miles" did!_

Ms.Vanilla took his advice and said. "How about the lonely blak guy in the back."

"Hey," Knuckles said offended.

"No, I mean that hedgehog."

The class looked in the dark corner but saw no one.

"Maybe it's the carrots im eating. Please come out of the shadows new kid."

"What he looks just like me!"

Shadow the hedgehog stepped out and said "I am the ultimate life form. The fatest thing alive. I am Shadow!"

_Just great. Another Sonic._ Sonia and Knuckles sighed in unision. Sonia looked at Knukles and smiled. Knuckles didn't smile back.

"You can't look like me! Or steal MY claim to fame. **I **am the fatest!"

"Sonic, wait your turn, dammit!" Another of Vanilla's mood swings.

A paper airplane hit Tails on the back of his head. He opened it up and a picture of a skull was drawn. Next to it was a drawing of two furry tails. Miles flipped it over. it read: FROM KNUCKLES. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Tails restrained from looking back. "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes. Sonic, may you take Miles to the bathroom?"

"Fine."

As Sonic and Tails walked silently Tails observered Sonic's face. "Are you mad at me?"

"You can really screw things up you know that!" The truth was that it was more than Tails. It was Shadow and Knuckles too.

"Well I'm sorry." Tails and Sonic entered the bathroom and Tails went to the urinils. Sonic entered first. Tails acted nervously. He stood there for five minutes.

"Hurry up," Sonic said. "Now I have to go." Sonic walked up to a urinil away from Tails. Because os Tails he accidently saw he penis. He quickly looked away. _Doesn't that kid knows how to cover things up. That package was HUGE. _Sonic washed his hands and eyes and quickly left the bathroom. Tails came out soon after him.

"All done."

"Did you wash your hands?"

Tails went back in the room an came out with wet hands.

"Hey, Sonic"

Sonic didn't answer.

"I'm trying to use my tails to fly. But it is hard."

"Yea. Use your freak-of nature size to your advantage." Sonic did not look at Tails.

They entered the classroom. And heard giggles.

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled. "He's gifted so what?"

"Sonic, don't onterupt my jokes!" Ms. Vanilla said angrily. "The bell is about to ring so i want to tell you all that all the grades have recess at the same time."

"Even with the third graders?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Yes."

_Amy must have known that. _"But the fence is still there right?"

"No." Ms.Vanilla said blankly. "That means if you have any pink third grade friends, you ccan play with them.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The bell rang.

Right before Sonic can jet out the class proving to Shadow that he's faster, the teacher stopped him. And at the door he and Tails got trampled. Shadow slowly passed and said, "See me at recess." It was a challenge.

Eggman walked in.

"Sonic, I didn't like your behavoir. A very bad start, Sonic," ms. Vanilla said. I think I'll have to give you two days detention.

_Yes! I can get away from Amy._

Eggman spoke with Tails, who he saw as a threat. "I bet you'll be making gadgets at recess." he waited for Tails to nod but he stood there frozen. "Well it's not going to happen. Because you were late, you get detention."

_Yes! I can get away from Knuckles_

* * *

Note: I know this chapter is awkward but don't get the wrong idea about Sonic. Because of this chapter I put up the rating just to be safe. This also will be the longest chaper so rest easy. I know Sonic won't. 


	4. 4: The Big Bad Nukull

"I sure am glad that I got detention," little Tails told Sonic.

"Why?" Sonic had to ask.

"THAT BIG BAD KNUCKLES WAS GOING TO BEAT ME UP!"

"No way, Tails. He's Just talk." Sonic got mad that Knuckles would inflict such fear into a 4 year olds heart.

"BUT HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO YANK MY EXTRA TAIL OFF!" Tails hugged his tail which was bigger than himself.

"No way he wasn't" Sonic got angry. You know he doesn't like injustice!

"BUT HE WROTE A NOTE!"

"Knuckles can't even read write! He spells his name N-U-K-U-L-L-Z"

Tails laughed.

"Seriously, buddy, Knuckles is a good guy. He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Just then Mr. Robotnik barged in holding Knuckles above the groud by his two hands.

"Let me go!" Knuckles was frantically screaming and kicking. "Do you know who I am?"

"No and I don't care," the Egg replied. He dropped him."

"I am Knuckles the Echidna! N-U-"

"Oh shut up." Sonic said.

"Hey!"

"You three should have fun." Mr.Robotnik left.

"Three?" Knuckles only saw Sonic.

"Tails," Sonic called. "You can stop hiding now!"

Tails slowly dropped from on top of the bookshelf hugging one of his tails.

"Knuckles is nothing but a chump; don't be scared."

Knuckles lunged at Sonic but didn't hit him.

"See, just like I said. He wouldn't hurt a fly. So what are you in for Kuckles?"

"I pushed Charmy the Bee in mud."

"Ahhhh!," Tails Screamed. And he resumed his position ontop of the bookshelf where Knuckles couldn't get him!

"He's a Bee not a Fly," Sonic told Tails. Then he turned to Knuckles. "Look, you're going to scared the kid to death!"

"Well," Knuckles studdered on his words. "Well, I sorry Miles"

"You can call me Tails!" He jumped down to shake Knuckles' hand. Even two hands couldn't match the size of Kuckles' one!

* * *

Note: Knuckles really does spell his name like that according to a Christmas special Comic!


	5. 5: Vector's Swag

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are sitting in detention. Our Heros? In detention? This can't be! Well that's the injustice of middle school for ya! More of that injustice (and a little bit of something else) is served in this chapter.

* * *

"It's so not fair that i am even in detention," Knuckles exclaimed.

"Why not," inquired Sonic. "You _did_ push a helpless bee."

"Hmph," Knuckles grunted. "Mr.R siad that I wouldn't get punished if I told him the truth"

Sonic and tails laughed. "and you believed him?"

Just then another student was being thrown inn detention.

"Oh please! The cafeteria food is reused and I got the Evidence," a scratchy voice cried. "The Evidence! You can't shut me up forever!"

It was vector, an eight grader.

"Well, If it isn't Knuckles," he siad upon entering. "Not a surprise to see you here. Sonic on the other hand. And I thought you were a goody-two shoes."

"Ah, let it be," sonic said nonchalantly.

"So whose the small fry?"

"That's Tails," Sonic replied.

Tails waved without interest.

"What are you in for," Knux asked.

"Espio and I were doing a little investigating in the cafeteria. And let me tell you. The chicken aint chicken."

"What is it," asked Sonic.

"Frog!"

"Ehhh"

"That's right!"

"Well if Espio was with you," Knuckles stated "How did you get caught?"

"Hey Knux," Vector called condescendantly. "Can't you see how big a kid I am? Espio didn't get caight though. They took away my headphones and everything. What I need is a new crew! Someone fast. Someone sneaky. A mechanic maybe."

Tails looked up.

"Well didn't you have Kuckles,"Sonic asked.

"Yea..." Vector thought for a while. "What ever happened to that Knuckles?"

Knuckles looked away.

"He got left back!" Vector went hysterical in laughter. Tails and Sonic joined in for a little but Knuckles shut them up. Vector continued.

"Uhm," Sonic tried to get his attention but it was no use.

"Uhm," Tails tried to get his attentiopn but that didn't work either.

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles got impatient.

Vector became quiet, knowing that Kuckles could had easily take him down. "Well it is a shame you are in here Knuxy.."

"Huh, why?"

"Because you're in here. And you left your precious little emerald outside."

"OhNO!"

"I'm pretty sure that someone is stealing, no, finding it right now. "

Knuckles rushed to his window. There were many kids on the playground but he didn't see his emerald.

"You know, we can call this a theft if you want. And as you know. For just 7 bucks, I'll crack the case.

Knuckles turned to Vector. "Your hired!"

* * *

The purpose of this chapter was to show Vector's love for money, superioty to Knuckles, slight sense of justice, and love for music. And also Knuckles earnestness and gullibility to Eggman.

In the upcoming chapters you can espect to see (not romantically).

vector and rouge

knuckles and rouge.

knuckles and the chaotix.

sonic and sally.

vector, tails, and rotor

sonic and amy.

the babylon rouges.

Big

and much more.


	6. 6: Pushing Along

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and now even Vector are sitting in detention. The finders keepers rule has been put in place so Knuckles will have to rush to the schoolyard where he left his precious emerald.

I'm taking a different format. Tell me what you think

Knuckles: You're hired

Vector (groaning): Alright then; shall we discuss a down payment?

Sonic: Hah! Knux here doesn't have any money!

Knuckles (dumbfounded an helpless): That's right...

Vector: Than in that case I can't help you out.

Sonic: come on vector give him a break.

Vector: okay just this once.

Vector gets up and begins to go to the phone. However his tail gets stuck on something that is quite sticky.

Vector: Hey what's this?!

Tails starts to get embarrassed as Sonic gives him a look. Then Sonic smiles.

Sonic: This has a simple solution...

So after some time spitting on Vector tail the bell rings to go to the next class.

Sonic Tails and Knuckles rushed out the detention room.

Vector: Hey come back here!

Vector looke at the gum that appears to be dissolving. He is amazed.

Back in the halls Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails are walking to their next class.

Tails: Now I feel just horribly.

Knuckles: No one cares "horribly". Sonic, we have to go get my emerald.

Sonic: Too late now. We have class.

Kuckles: Well can't you run out there and look?

Sonic: alright.

Sonic ran out and dashed around the yard but found nothing.

Sonic: I found nothing. We'll just crack this case tomorrow.

A little bit about sonic as a kid. I will post one or two of these in each chapter.

* * *

Sonic: Class Athelete; Track Star; A- student; 6th grade; age 11; unjustly dealt with by the principal (eggman) frequently; popularity is 9/10 because a few kids get anoyed by his smart remarks (much like the ones he uses aginst Robotnik and other baddies); doesn't mind the school food because the lunch lady caters to him with chili dogs; the teachers love him; the lower graders love him as well but the lder kids don't really mind or pay attention to him; best friends becomes tails and knuckles; he is part of a triplet that forms a band called the Sonic Musehogs.

A little bit about Vector as a kid.

Vector: Class Validitorian; A+ student; 8th grade; age 13; cafeteria ladies dipise him because he is always detecting omething in thier food. Other techers also don't like him becuase he corrects them alot; May not look it but he is caring; always trying to hustle other students; obeys the rules; carries his mp3 with him everyone; some people are itimidated by him physically and intelecctually; best friends become espio and mighty who are seventh graders. they make a group called the chaotix that help out other stundents in need; formed the chaotix in the seventh grade when he was assinged to do an investigative report on six grade homework.

* * *

Pushing Along. A really dull chapter so another we come out sooner


	7. 7: One Day, In the Future

So it's the mourning of the second day of school. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Vector are out to find out would stole the precious emerald. But they aren't the only students enrolled at GreenHill Prep. Today we check out some of the students still in Act 1. (Act 1 refers to grades K-5 and Act 3 to grades 9-12) Here are the ages.

Silver: 10

Blaze: 8

Heads up, they eat lunch outside during the same period as recess.

* * *

Alone at the playground Silver stands and stares at the doors of the school. He waits for the checkpoint to open up. He is here for a reason and he knows it. "In order to save the world one day, in the future, I absolutely must study hard in order to get good marks in the fifth grade in order to get accepted into StarLight Academy for Act 2 so I may get into Empire City High for Act 3 in order to finally be able to study at Shamar University." Silver held his hand with his palm facing towards the gate. He flexed his fingers and said, "My degree in Applied Telekinesis will one day, in the future, allow me to save the world!" Silver looked around.

He saw Fang the Sniper hustling Ray the Squirrel. He saw Knuckles the Echidna questioning Rouge the Bat. He saw Amy Rose on the prowl for romance. He saw Shadow the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon lighting up. "Look around," Silver said waving one arm while his other palm still faced the door. "They're wasting their time here! Don't they know of the regret that waits for them in the future? Don't they know of the dange-"

"Who are you talking to?" It was Charmy the Bee.

"Oh, I uhm.. I wanted… err- Doors open!" At that moment the bells rang and the doors flung open. The kids reluctantly flooded into the building. "I did it, right on time!"

Later that day Silver sat alone at lunch. Surprise. He was studying. But with this new year he had new motifs. "Hmm," he thought aloud. "If I really hope to one day, in the future, save the world I might need a sidekick. I can't expect to do it all on my own. I have to from here in GreenHill all the way till Shamar make connections." Silver picked up the fork in his hand and also the pencil in his other hand. He clenched his fists and said, "The connections I make here will one day, in the future, allow me to save the world!" Silver looked around.

He saw Shadow eating alone. "It looks as if that kid Shadow is as deep in thought as I am." Silver began to approach Shadow. "He is just silent thinker though." As he was walking he saw Blaze the Cat also eating alone. Silver stopped in his tracks. "The air is so fresh." He stared at Blaze. "Now that's stylish."He continued to stare.

"Hey, what are you looking at!"

"Oh umh sorry I uh- doors open!"

"What doors," Blaze pondered nicely.

"The doors to your h- Silver, don't….. don't say it, Silver… he… hea-no.."

"If you think I'm going to be your sidekick your sadly mistaken."

"Oh, no, I uhm, I only-"

"I heard what you said. You should really work on talking silently"

'Goodbye, Hedgehog." Blaze began to walk away past a hiding chameleon. "I have emeralds to keep. And by the way, you have food in between your teeth."

Silver pulled it out from his mouth something green and scaly. "Eew- I mean" _eew._

So Sonic has to avoid Amy, Knuckles need to find his Emerald, Tails need to prove himself and now Silver needs to make friends. And don't forget Vector's on a mission to! Not even Silver can focus on his school work and it's only the second day. Things will only get funnier and more dramatic as the year progress.

* * *

A little bit on Silver kidified:

Silver: Hard worker but not actually a nerd. A- Student although lower grades from "non-important classes" are averaged in. Very low popularity but that should change since he usually accomplishes what he sets out to do. Thinking about joining the tennis team at Starlight Act 2 but is actually not very athletic. Silver is really trying to be better-rounded by getting friends and participating more in school. He has especially been thinking about becoming friends with Blaze and upperclassman Espio whom he looks up to. All he wants is to be a hero one day in the future. _If he is_ from the future he doesn't know it. Is quite sick of being referred to as the weird kid, nerd, future boy, or, "hey the kid who looks like Sonic". He is also made fun of for his quils on the front of his head.

You've guys waited very long so I hope this chapter satisfies. I will no longer make promises as I can only hope to make time to write.


End file.
